


i don't want to be alone.

by Deajoraty19



Series: The Underfell Fluff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Regret, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deajoraty19/pseuds/Deajoraty19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you supposed to do when one of the most cruel and powerful monsters in the underground shows up in tears in front of you?<br/>He was a dangerous monster, often losing his temper and hurting her. She couldn't even remember how long she had been here, trapped with him. Sans had never acted like this before. She had never seen him cry. Not even once. Something was seriously wrong with him, she knew. She should have known something was up with him. He was being so weird recently, especially around her, avoiding her as often as he could. What could have possibly happened to make him like this anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't want to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I decided I needed more drama in my dull life, and decided to post this. I'm so in love with the idea of Fell needing someone to comfort him. I believe he is a deeply troubled person who wants to change, especially for her. All he needs is someone to guide him out of the darkness, to hold him and listen to him. A one shot full of fluff, because let's face it we all love fluff, and comforting someone in need. And so, this was born! Here you go! <3

“Sans, what’s wrong?” she asked him.

“s’none of your business.” He barked back at her, crimson tears still flowing from his eye sockets.

“Sans, please, what happened?” she insisted.

This was not normal at all. She had never seen him cry before. What could possibly make a cold-blooded monster like him break? Sans just took a step backwards, stubbornly refusing to answer her question. He tore his gaze from hers and looked down at his feet. She noticed that his hands were clenching and moving on their own, but he was as still as a statue except that. He looked so sad and alone, it was breaking her heart seeing him like this.

Ever so slowly, she took a careful step towards him. Still no reaction from his part. He was still crying, his feet screwed to the ground.

“Sans…” she called him, as softly as she could, and very carefully, she moved even closer, until she was just inches from him. He took notice of her presence, his body started shaking. She tried to speak to him, as gently as before, but upon hearing her voice he screwed his eyes shut, trying to avoid her gaze. Tears were still flowing nonstop from his closed sockets. He looked like he was struggling to hold back something, what she could not tell.

“Sans, please look at me.” She begged softly as she raised her hand to his face. She hesitated momentarily. She knew she wasn’t allowed to touch him, but seeing him like this, she thought she could make an exception, just this one time. Maybe he would forgive her, considering the state he was in right now. So she went for it. She cupped the side of his face gently with her right hand, wiping the tears away with her thumb. The bones of his face were hot, red tears staining the soft ivory color of his face. It didn’t suit him at all, she thought.

Sans, immediately noticing the contact, he jerked one of his hands upwards. She tried to move her hand away, fearing that she went too far and had made him angry crossing his boundaries. What surprised her, was sans hand catching her own firmly before putting it back on his face. He just held it there, nuzzling his face on her palm, leaving her speechless. What was he doing? She had no idea, and that frightened her even more than she already was. Sans moved their joined hands to his mouth, and slowly he started pressing small kisses on her palm and knuckles.

If she was scared before, she was now terrified and completely confused. This was not like him, at all, and that was concerning to say the least. She instantly froze in her place, merely watching him. Sans shuddered suddenly, a violent sob leaving him, making him cry harder than he already was. She was stunned by this and she had to muster all the courage and power she had left to open her mouth.

“Sans? She tried to call his name again, her voice barely above a whisper. He managed to whisper her name through his sobbing, making the girl's heart clenching painfully. He sounded so full of pain and disappointment, his eyes gave away a devastated and heartsick person she had never noticed until now. If that wasn’t heartbreaking enough, he seemed to have lost every control he had over his facial expression, his features were trembling.

She felt herself frowning at the collapsing skeleton in front of her. Her eyes were suddenly full with newly formed tears, just like the shadow of his former self skeleton who stood before her. Sans, watching her face closely, seemed to completely lose it when her first tears started flowing. He threw his arms around her, bringing her in a bone crushing hug, clutching his hands desperately against her shirt. He was pressing her firmly to his body, trying to get her as close as he possibly could. She, shocked by his actions, let the trembling skeleton to hold her for a solid minute, before she decided to hug him back. He needed someone to hold him like this, she realized, and she did exactly that.

She couldn’t stand watching him like this. Nobody should feel this much pain, nobody. Not even he didn’t deserve that. He was indeed a cruel and dangerous monster, but she didn’t know what made him like this, what he had been through.

Sans was shaking like a fish in her arms, until his knees bent making him fall down, still holding her firmly. She fell with him, holding him even harder to her. She was fully crying with him now, feeling sadder that she had felt in years. Trying to calm him down, she started making soothing noises and stroking his back as much as she could in her position. Sans had buried his face in the crook of her neck and refused to move from there. Hot tears were now shed on the sensitive skin of her neck. It made her feel even worse for him.

“you don’t know…feels…able to…” he choked, his voice muffled. She couldn’t understand what he was saying, and tried to make him face her. He shook his head, refusing stubbornly, burying his face even further.

“Sans, I need you to breathe with me, okay?” she urged him to follow her. She took a deep breath slowly, happy to see that he has indeed following her. She then proceeded exhaling, counting. “One…” She repeated her actions. “Two…” His breath was steadier now. “Three...” His breath was almost normal now. She, satisfied, put a hand at the back of his skull, stroking it softly, careful not to touch the crack on it.

“Good, good…” she praised. “Can you look at me?” she asked him. He shook his head negatively. “Please, Sans. I need to see you” she insisted, her voice betrayed how desperate she truly was, and how hurt she felt for him. Sans definitely caught that because he started moving his head slowly, after a moment of hesitation. He stopped when he was far enough to view his face, but did not look at her.

“My eyes are up here bonehead” she tried to lighten the mood up. A barely visible smile showed up on his mouth, and she was proud for that. He looked so grumpy, he was adorable in a weird way, she thought. She observed his face carefully, he was still crying, though he looked calmer than a few minutes ago. Seeing how stubborn he was about not meeting her gaze, she brought her palm to his chin, trying to lift it ever so gently, as if he were fragile and would break under more pressure.

“Sans, please look at me.” She pleaded him, hoping that it would convince him to look at her. Surprisingly enough, it did. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet with hers. They looked so pained, she blamed herself for not noticing sooner. She wanted to end his torment, seeing him completely broken, hurt beyond belief. Her hands cupped his head lightly, thumbs stroking away the remaining tears on his face. Even if she refused it, she found herself caring way too much for the skeleton. More than she should anyway.

“What happened?” She repeated her initial question to him, keeping her voice calm. He merely stared at her for a moment, not saying anything. She gave him a soft, reassuring smile, stroking gently his cheekbones. That seemed to tear his guard down. He drew a deep breath before he started talking with a hoarse, low voice.

“i-i…” he stumbled upon his words. She waited patiently for him to continue. “I’m a horrible person” He finally managed to say, sniffing. “i hurt you. I didn’t mean to. i’m sorry, so sorry” from the intense look in his eyes, she knew he meant every word. “i hate it, every second of it, knowing that I hurt you. you have every right to hate me. I’ll understand if you do. I know you do…” he found it extremely hard saying the last sentence, she noticed, his voice getting smaller and smaller. He pointed at a recently created bruise on her arm, looking absolutely disgusted with himself. “look at  what i’ve done to you, and that’s not just it. i know there is more, you don’t deserve this. i just wanted to.. want to..” he choked a bit at his words. Bringing his phalanges to her head, he started stroking through her hair gently. His face turned terribly guilty, his mouth tightening.

“no, no, i don’t deserve you. just look at me, i’m a pathetic creature who finds joy in hurting others. how sick and twisted is that? that’s why i’m alone, always have been and that is the only thing I do deserve. they say you pay for your sins, and I completely agree. i’ve been paying for them every second of my miserable existence. the only company i had, still have is myself. i deserve being alone, I deserve your hate and my brother's, and apparently everyone’s hate in this damned place” his voice quivering dangerously, he was on the verge of tears, trying desperately to hold them back. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears, attempting to smile at her, but failed miserably.

“i-i don’t want to be alone. i hate it, i hate it so much..” the last words left him full of raw anger. “you have no idea how much it hurts being alone, having nobody understand you. it can drive people crazy. i’m the living example.” His tone was bitter and full of self-loathing.

She, still stroking his skull lightly, responded with a firm but soft at the same time voice. “I don’t hate you sans.” She attempted to reassure him, and deep down she knew she meant it. No matter what he had done, she couldn’t bring herself to hate him. Some part of her understood why he was doing what he was, she didn’t excuse him for his actions, but she felt kind of sorry on his behalf. God knows what made him like this. Sans was shaking, less than before, but still shaking.

“i-i…” he started but she cut him short, bringing a finger in front of his mouth. “Just listen to me, okay?” She silenced him. “You are not crazy sans. You have been through so much and you had nobody to help you through it. But you’re still here. Most people don’t make it this long, but you did. You’ve been so brave, sans, still are one of the bravest people I know. You have to stop this whole hating yourself thing. Stop telling yourself you aren’t worth happiness, why are you doing this?” her voice came more pained that she wanted to. She had to keep a straight face, for him. He now needed her more than ever.

“You’ve made it this far, all alone and…”she took a breath to steady her voice. “…And I’m so proud of you sans.” Sans was looking at her like he didn’t believe this was happening. He touched her arm briefly, seeming to assuring himself that she was there and had actually said what he thought he had heard.

“Everyone sees you as a cruel, merciless monster, and they are afraid of how powerful you can be. I have to agree, you are quite strong, I have no doubts for that, but I don’t believe the rest of it. Do you know what I see when I look at you?” she questioned.

Sans, simply blinking at her, didn’t make an effort to answer. His eyes, never leaving hers, were expecting, hopeful and urging her to continue. Smiling softly at him, she didn’t leave him waiting. “I see someone who is misunderstood by everyone because he learned to hide his true self and mastered the art of hiding his emotions. In your world, apparently, feeling things makes you weak. I may not be smart enough to understand this crazy logic you all have developed, but I’m smart enough to understand that you are not a bad person sans. You can be a little aggressive and impatient from times to times, I can’t refuse that. But seeing past your cruel exterior, I know there is a good person, who hates having to act this way. I see a person blaming himself for things that aren’t his fault. I see a person who is kind, caring and incredibly funny when he wants to be…”she paused for a second.

“I see a person I could fall in love with.” She admitted, the words coming full of adoration from her.

If sans was surprised before, her confession left him completely awestruck. Sockets wide open, staring at her dumbfounded, and mouth slightly open, as if the words she said weren’t actually coming from her. Tears started making their reappearance on the edge of the skeletons sockets, threatening to flow like a waterfall again. He froze in his place refusing to make any movement, in his poor attempt to absorb and process what exactly happened.

“We all make mistakes, sans, stop beating yourself over yours again and again.” She quickly added when she saw the doubting look he had written all over his face. “You can’t fix a mistake, but you can learn from it, try not to repeat it.” The way he was looking at her, like her words were balm to his soul. Eyes softening, she held firmly his skull in place. “You can always make a change to the right direction. I know it’s going to be hard, accepting your true self and leaving your past mistakes behind. It will be a long way to go…” Locking gazes with him, she added softly. “…And I’m going to be with you, every step of it. You are not alone. Not anymore.”

Sans moved his hands with a speed she didn’t knew he possessed. Bringing one of his hands behind her head and the other on the small of her back, he leaned in so their faces were only inches apart. His eyes staring in hers so lovingly, she felt dizzy from the amount of affection he was suddenly showing.

“What are you doing?” She managed to ask.

“a mistake.” He simply stated before bringing his head even closer and pulled her in a deep kiss. She felt all the passion and adoration he poured in it, founding herself lost in the moment. It was surprising, knowing that he had feelings for her. She had a slight suspicion before and the kiss was all the confirmation she needed. He kept kissing her, for how long she could not tell. She didn’t stop him, simply letting herself melt in his hands, enjoying the mind-blowing kiss. She even placed her hand to the back of his skull to hold him there.

 It would be a lie saying that she felt nothing for him. In the moments when he was honest with her, gentle in manners, or telling her jokes and laughing with her own. It always made her heart jump happily when he was smiling at her, and she always felt a hint of disappointment when he was angry. His good side suited him so much better, she thought.

When they broke the kiss, she didn’t dare to speak. It was like all reason had left her momentarily. Thankfully, he spoke first with an unusually soft voice.

“i don’t mind repeating this mistake.” He smirked at her fondly, his golden tooth sparkling in the faint darkness of the room. She had never seen him so happy. She wanted him to always be like that, and she would do anything if it was making him this happy. Happiness had by far the best effect on his looks. He was not that bad when he was smiling. Okay, okay, he was actually really handsome when he did. In moments like, this she wondered if he was the same person with the angry fueled skeleton she had seen when she first arrived here.

“Oh, really?” she questioned, flashing him a half-sarcastic smile. He just chuckled in response. “You are still holding me.” She noticed after a couple of seconds.

“does it bother ya?” he asked ,panicking quietly. His gaze betrayed him despite his best efforts.

“No, not at all” she hurried back. It was really nice having moments like this with him. She knew he wasn’t letting this side of him be seen by nobody. It was really sweet of him and sad at the same time. “I’m glad you talked to me.” He simply hummed in agreement. He wasn’t going to let her go any time soon was he? So, she decided to hold him as long as he needed it.

They remained like this for a long time before sans shifted awkwardly in his attempt to face her again. He wasn’t crying anymore but his face looked flushed, like he was embarrassed for something. She watched his expression turn from shy to a determined one. Before she could ask him what was bothering him, he opened his mouth.

“can... can i stay with you tonight?” he asked attempting to sound sure of himself, but failing to cover the nervousness in his voice. She didn’t fail to notice the hope and anticipation that filled his eyes. The request was more unexpected than the kiss they shared before.

”Wh-what?” She managed to say paralyzed by his sudden request. She knew this wasn’t where things supposed to go.

“please?” He begged her whispering. He looked like he was going to burst into tears if she said no. Oh god, why did he have to look at her this way. How on earth would she be able to refuse him? Damn him and his adorable puppy eyes. She sighed.

“Fine you can stay. But no funny business mister!” On his face formed the widest, brightest smile she had ever seen. His cheekbones colored a faint red color, indicating that he was actually blushing. Her heart fluttered happily seeing him so happy and excited. Did he know what that smile did to her? Suddenly, sans took her in his arms, bridal style, stood up and started heading towards the bedroom. She yelped in surprise, clutching at his shoulders trying to not to fall.

Sans didn’t even let her down to open the door, simply kicking it open with his foot. He took a few more steps before stopping in front of the bed. Smirking at her, he set her down gently covering her carefully with the worn, woolen blanket. Looking down lovingly at her covered figure, he let his hand stroke her hair softly, before bending down to press a light kiss at her forehead. He crawled slowly next to her, covering himself with the old blanket as well. He stopped moving when he was inches from her and flashed her a challenging smirk

“does this count as a mistake?” he asked half joking.

“Yeah…” he started frowning at her. “…but not only yours. Guess we will have to share this one together” she responded hurriedly, smiling sweetly at him. She moved her head, so she could give him a quick kiss between his eye sockets. He blushed even harder at this. So worth it, she thought. “Well, what are you waiting for?” She opened her arms, inviting him closer. He looked at her hesitantly, waiting for confirmation. She rolled her eyes at him and nodded. That was all he needed before he pounced on her, arms snaking around her waist to hold her to him.

“thank you. for everything.” He said quietly, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“Everything will be okay from now on. I promise. Now go to sleep, we both need some rest after today.” She rested her chin at the top of his head and closed her eyes. .

Hours passed and she was still awake, thinking about everything that had happened. Sans didn’t know that though. Because if he did, he would have been too embarrassed to say the words he did.

“i love you.” he confessed to her, voice barely audible.

She, not wanting to torture even further the poor skeleton, said nothing. She simply smiled tightening her grip by a fraction and let her eyes shut, sleep taking over her fatigued form.

That was the best night sleep they both had in a very long time

**Author's Note:**

> Got your daily dose of fluff? Good!  
> Also...  
> I'm terribly sorry about my grammar! English is my second language so please forgive me!  
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
